1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone battery charger, and more particularly to a mobile phone battery charger with a power cord winding mechanism. When the battery charger is not used, the winding mechanism is able to wind up the power cord of the battery charger to prevent the power cord from being exposed outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones have been more and more widely used nowadays. Typically, a mobile phone battery charger for the mobile phone is connected with a long power cord with an electric plug. In the case that the battery charger of the mobile phone and other electric appliances, such as an electric fan, must use an electric socket or an extension wire, numerous power cords will randomly scatter over the floor. Under such circumstance, dust tends to accumulate on the power cords and a user will have disorderly visual feeling. Furthermore, when the user carries the mobile phone battery charger to use outdoors, the exposed power cord will make it inconvenient to carry and store the battery charger.
Some of the existent domestic electric appliances, such as dust cleaner, are equipped with an automatic cable winding mechanism. However, such cable winding mechanism cannot be directly adapted to the battery charger of the mobile phone. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power cord winding mechanism for the mobile phone battery charger, which has specific and fine structure and is able to wind up the power cord. When the battery charger is not used, the power cord can be wound in the battery charger without being exposed outside.